Rescue
by Anastasia S
Summary: Jewel POV. His thoughts while he awaits his execution, until he is rescued.


**Disclaimer:** Some direct quotations have been taken from page 72 of The Last Battle. These, and the characters of Jewel, Tirian, and the Calormene all belong to Lewis.

With all four legs tied together, I wait in the darkness and silence. The night is heavy, and deception covers Narnia as the black cloud of lies that are being spread of the return of Aslan continue to grow. At first, I hadn't been so sure that the stories weren't true; perhaps Aslan really had returned, and perhaps He really was angry with us. After all, some have not been very faithful to Him in the last few years. Some have even dared to forget all that He has done for us. But certainly it cannot be true, for He would never punish us as harshly as it seems He is, not even if we had committed the worst sin in all of Narnia. I mean, if the stories are true, didn't the just King Edmund first come to Narnia as a traitor to his own family? And yet Aslan forgave him, and died for him in order to save Narnia. Of course, I've never met Him, so I can't say for sure, but all that I've ever heard of him leads me to believe He is good, kind, and merciful.

There is a single Calormene guard standing here, watching over me. I don't know if he thinks I will escape, but if he does, he is wrong, for it isn't possible for me. I suppose I could chew through the ropes that keep me tied up here, but that would take too long and wouldn't be very easy for me. Besides, I am a Unicorn; it certainly wouldn't look very dignified for me to be chewing through ropes—not that it would matter now, since I don't believe I will be in this world much longer. As I stand here, I think about all that has happened today. Why, this morning I was relaxing with His Majesty in his favorite spot, and now, I am at Stable Hill, awaiting my execution! Who have ever thought that a Unicorn would be found guilty of treason and sentenced to death? In the Narnia of years ago, this would have never happened; but of course, we no longer live in that Narnia.

Well, it sounds as if something is about to happen; I hear the voices of other Talking Beasts, and I see a bright glow coming from the other side of the stable—must be a fire of some sort. From my line of view, I can see a few Dogs and a Bear, who looks confused as always. And, what is that I hear? A human voice, and the voice of an ape; I have no doubt they are any other than that Tarkaan and that Ape—the one who, I'm sure, started the lies. I'm certain that His Majesty believes that Aslan should come down and reveal himself to the Ape personally; if he were here now, I'm sure he would tell the Ape that himself. I must confess, however, that if it were my decision, I would run that Ape through myself. Why let him continue to enjoy his triumph over these poor Narnians?

I cannot see much, but I can hear what is happening on the other side of the stable. There are many animal voices, crying out in agony and sorrow. It is because they want Aslan to forgive them for whatever it is they have done, though they do not have any knowledge of their crimes. However, the one thing they have done is put their trust in One who is not worthy of that trust. The good centaur Roonwit, when he visited the King and me earlier today, said that it is men and beasts who are the liars, not the stars. Though I cannot see for sure, I imagine that the Ape has in the stable an imitation of the true Aslan, and it is the imitation that the Talking Beasts are crying out to. Oh, how it hurts me that they have been deceived so completely! I imagine that it also sorrows Him. Several minutes pass, and gradually, I see the animals begin to leave; the fire also begins to die down. I am left in the dark once more. Now there seems nothing more for me to do until morning, except wait…

Now it is the morning again, and still I am alive, waiting for the moment when the Calormene soldiers are signaled to bring me out in front of the stable for my execution. I see one heading in my direction, but it is not for that purpose. He is bringing me water; I am surprised that I would be given anything to drink at all. As I drink, I realize that I am strangely comforted in the face of my impending death. It can only be Aslan, letting me know that He is there.

Yet when night falls, I continue to stand here; there must be some other reason for the delay in my execution. It makes me wonder if perhaps they have forgotten about me—that is, until I glance around and see the soldier still there. That means he is still waiting for the signal. I actually hope they haven't forgotten about him—wait, he's not the one who was guarding me this morning! Another soldier must have come to take his place while I was resting. Looking at the sky, I realize that if there is a bonfire tonight, it won't be for another couple of hours or so. That means I must continue to wait; I imagine that tomorrow morning, they will remember me.

Suddenly, I hear a voice, and I look up to see another Calormene soldier conversing with the one who is guarding me. He has drawn a dagger, and put it to the throat of my guard! Then he forces my guard to walk around to where I stand, and he looks at me. Something about his face looks familiar, and I know immediately who it is when he speaks to me.

His Majesty says, "Yes, Jewel, it is I. How have they tied thee?"

At the joy of being rescued, it is hard to speak, but I manage to reply, "Hobbled by all four legs and tied with a bridle to a ring in the stable wall."

I see the King nod, and he turns to my guard, saying, "Stand here, sentry, with your back to the wall." Then he turns back to me, and says, "Now Jewel, set the point of your horn against this Calormene's breast."

I do so, and His Majesty cuts my bonds, setting my legs free after two days of being tied together. They ache a bit, but I move them around to get the circulation moving again. He uses my ropes to tie up my guard, and stuffs his mouth full of grass. I laugh in my mind thinking about it; I mean, while I enjoy grass very much, I know that the Humans do not. Then when I get a good look at him, I almost feel sorry for the Calormene; he hasn't done anything to me but watch over me to make sure I didn't go anywhere. Apparently the King feels the same way, for he says,

"I have done thee some discourtesy, soldier, but such was my need. If we meet again I may happen to do thee a better turn."

Then His Majesty returns the dagger to his belt, and turns to me with a look of relief and joy in his eyes. He says,

"Now, Jewel, let us go softly."

I follow him, walking beside him. He kisses my nose, and I rejoice in my salvation. After all, to be near despair in the knowledge that I was going to die, and yet be rescued from that fate—well, that is certainly something to rejoice in. Now, if only my fellow Narnians might be freed from the bondage of the lies they have been deceived by….one can only hope—one can only pray. Aslan, wherever you are, come and rescue us. Come and save us.

* * *

**A/N: **This idea was Petraverd's; however he asked me to write it. Therefore, this story is dedicated to my dear unicorn friend and fellow TLC staffie!


End file.
